


The Aftermath

by oookay68



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oookay68/pseuds/oookay68
Summary: After the events of Paris we explore Theseus's feelings and dealing with grief. Nagini and her thoughts about Credence. Tina dealing with the betrayal of Queenie. And Dumbledore trying to destroy the charm with his and Grindelwald's blood.





	1. Theseus Scamander

“I love you.” Leta said calmly, but fear evident in her eyes, before she was engulfed in the fire.  
“NOOOOO!!!” Theseus yelled, he deflected the flames coming towards him. Leta’s ashes fell onto the floor. He didn’t even have a body to bury. The flames engulfed the entire mausoleum and Theseus ran out with Newt. When they got outside an extremely old and brittle man stood outside.  
“Form a circle and put your wands into the Earth.” he calmly ordered. Theseus and Newt paired up and ran to an area. The flames have now turned into a dragon and the brothers stuck their wands into the ground. A golden shield started to fight back against the dragon and eventually took over the dragon. An exhausted Theseus looked over at his brother who was also panting. He didn’t expect the hug coming. Newt was probably the most un-Hufflepuff Hufflepuff ever. Theseus hugged him back. He loved his brother.  
“I’ve chosen my side.” Newt said.

Theseus went back to work the next day. He couldn’t be seen as weak, he was an auror, grief couldn’t overtake him. He got stares as he walked his path to his office. Everyone had heard what had happened in Paris and no one expect him to show up. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t, he had to be strong, it’s was Leta would have wanted. He walked in and Torquil Travers, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, walked up to him.  
“Scamander, I would have expected you to take today off,” he said.  
“I would have too but I’m here, and I’m going to take Grindelwald down,” Theseus answered.  
Travers smiled, “My dear boy, you should be grieving, maybe make an appointment at St. Mungo’s, just to make sure you aren’t wounded from your battle,”  
Theseus avoided eye contact, “No sir, I’m fine.”  
“Go home.” Torquil ordered. Theseus nodded his head. He wasn’t in a mood to argue. He left and went back to Newt’s apartment. He couldn’t ever step foot back into the small house he and Leta shared. Newt was still wanted by the Ministry even after he fought Grindelwald a second time. Newt was in his case, and the Americans were cleaning up the living room. The girl who was with Credence was sitting quietly in the corner, and the French man, Theseus believed, Yusuf used his magic to pack and repack his things, the boredom eating away at him. The Ministry had already come to Newt’s apartment but they hid him in his case turning on the “Muggle Worthy” mode. Theseus figured that he had to clear out Leta’s possessions, he wanted to have something of her. 

He apparated to their small house in Dorset. He walked into their bedroom and opened her jewelry box on their dresser. He took out a necklace with a raven charm and the carvings “Leta Scamander”. He had given it to her as an engagement gift. He remembered first meeting her and noticing her gorgeous brown eyes. No brown eyes ever seemed as beautiful as hers. He looked farther in and saw her pearl earrings. Her pearl earrings had stood out the most out of all the jewelry she wore. They had meant so much to her because her father had given them to her for her eleventh birthday. She treasured them dearly because it had shown that he cared even the smallest bit for her. Theseus took them out and held them in his palm. When she told him her tragic story and why the earrings meant so much, that was when he fell in love with her. He finally let the tears escape. He had only intended for a few single tears to fall, but he couldn’t control himself as more and more escaped. Soon he was sobbing, getting his tears all over the earrings. That was when he excepted the thought that the woman he loved was dead.


	2. Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Nagini doing?

Nagini begged Credence not to join Grindelwald. She didn’t think it would be worth it since she and Credence weren’t even sure if he was an actual wizard.  
“He knows who I am.” he responded to her. Her grip on his arm loosened as he turned and walked into the flames. His eyes were sad, wanting her to join and for a moment, she wanted to. She watched as the only man she ever loved disapparated and left her. She wanted to let the blue flames consume her but the French wizard had apparated with her. The flames turned into a dragon and the other people battled it. She didn’t have a wand and wasn’t educated in witchcraft. She was powerless. She helplessly watched as the wizards and witches fought back against Grindelwald. She felt jealous for a moment that she couldn’t do what they could. The golden shield engulfed the blue dragon and the rest of Paris was destroyed. 

Nagini didn’t speak or eat. She was sure the food the man cooked was delicious and her stomach asked for some but she wouldn’t give in. She didn’t eat or sleep. Credence was her only family and she lost him. Nagini didn’t know what to do but starve herself. One night she sat in her spot, staring at the same spot on the floor, dreaming of the life she could have had with Credence. Of course they would get married, but never have any kids. Nagini was a maledictus. Since it was a blood curse anyone of her children could inherit her genes. She decided that she and Credence would adopt. They would both get jobs, maybe run a circus, and live a happy life together. The woman with short hair sat down next to her.  
“I don’t know you, but I do know Credence, and he doesn’t show his emotions but I know that he loves you,” the woman said.  
“Loved,” Nagini whispered.   
The woman put a plate of food next to Nagini, “I know that he still does because when he joined Grindelwald he looked at you in a way I’ve only seen in men in love with women. Now, he wouldn’t want you to starve.” she placed the plate on her lap. Nagini reluctantly ate. She did not regret it one bit because the food was delectable, it was duck with green beans and a sauce she could never name. She had never had any food this delicious and never this large. She only ever got three small meals a day at the circus and it wasn’t good at all. The cook saw her reaction and walked over to her.  
“So, how’s it?” he asked, his mustache moved as he smiled.  
“It’s delicious, thank you.” she quietly said.   
The man smiled, “Your welcome.”

Nagini missed Credence, she would eat then quickly throw it all up. It was something she was forced to do at the circus to stay skinny. She didn’t do it to stay skinny but she did it so that she could starve. She didn’t want to eat anything in her state. Credence was always there to make sure she ate enough. Now that he was gone she had no one to make sure she was taken care of. Nagini would listen in on the plans to overthrow Grindelwald when the bearded man came every week. She would give some suggestions which the people would take into consideration. She wanted to feel like she was contributing to the downfall of the evil wizard. The French wizard, Yusuf Kama sat down next to her. He had dragged her out of the mausoleum before she could be turned into ash.  
“If you want, I can teach you defense spells and maybe aquire you a wand,” he offered. Nagini looked up from her spot she stared at. “of course, only if you want me too. You could help us fight against Grindelwald.”  
For the first time in forever, Nagini let out a smile, “Yes, I think I’d like that.”


	3. Tina Goldstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is coping with Queenie's betrayal and her feelings for Newt.

Why would Queenie join Grindelwald? He only wanted to rule over no-majs yet Queenie joined him. Why? She and Queenie did have an argument since she couldn’t marry Jacob, so why would Queenie join a man with such repulsive beliefs against no-majs? Especially when Queenie wanted to marry one! After defeating Grindelwald, Tina found Newt. She gave him a tight embrace. She reluctantly pulled away from him.  
“I’m so sorry about Leta,” she said. Newt nodded his head but didn’t say anything. Theseus stood behind him quietly.  
“I-I’m sorry about Queenie,” Newt said. Tina did the same as he did and nodded her head and stayed silent.

Tina stayed silent as well as Jacob about Queenie’s betrayal, unlike her, Jacob was the life of the party. He kept everyone’s spirits up with his good cooking. Tina was very involved with their plans to stop Grindelwald, she was determined to get her sister back. She had suspected that Queenie joined Grindelwald under the Imperius curse but why her? Was it because she was close to Newt? Queenie and Newt knew each other and were friends but she didn’t know him like Tina did, so why Queenie? Newt could sense her thoughts and sat down next to her.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she briskly answered. She didn’t want to talk right now.  
“Are you sure?” he asked skeptically. Tina looked into his green eyes, he had complimented her saying that her eyes were like Salamander’s. Any other girl might have been repulsed by that comment but Tina knows Newt and she knows that he said it as a compliment.  
“No,” she truthfully said. Newt took her hand into his.  
“I’m truly sorry about Queenie. But we can’t dwell on the past, we can only work to make the future better so no innocent people like Queenie won’t join the wrong side.” he promised. This made Tina smile, she didn’t notice the distance between them getting closer and closer. Their noses were touching.  
“Hey guys dinner’s ready!” Jacob interrupted. The two turned to look at him, “oh, sorry, we’ll start without you guys.” he walked out. Tina followed him as did Newt.

Dinner was good but Jacob was the only one talking. Tina’s mind was all over the place. One moment she’s thinking about Queenie and the next she’s thinking of Newt. Now she was thinking about her job. Oh her job! 

The next day Tina apparated to MACUSA.  
“Goldstein!” Seraphina Picquery called. Tina stopped and turned to look at her.  
“Yes?” she asked. She plastered a smile.  
“You helped Newt Scamander, a man banned from international travel, escape from aurors. I expect a report on my desk on what happened with Grindelwald and why I shouldn’t fire you.” Seraphina ordered.  
“Yes,” Tina answered.  
She got to her cluttered desk and started to write her report on what happened. She looked up at the picture of her and Queenie when they were younger. She turned it the other way so she wouldn’t have to look at it and be reminded of Queenie’s betrayal.  
“Hey Tina,” someone said. She looked up and the source of the voice was Achilles. Now that she knew that Newt wasn’t engaged, her feelings for him burst out of their cage she had confined them to. She tried to date Achilles but he was so self absorbed. On their last date she had stormed out because he had insulted her Ilvermorny house. He was smart, but not the kind of smart who knows to take a hint.  
Tina sighed, “Hello Achilles,”  
He flashed her his blindingly white smile. His blue eyes sparkled. Tina didn’t like his blue eyes. She fancied green eyes, like Newt’s. “So, I was thinking, for our next date, we could-”  
“I’m sorry Achilles but I don’t think there will be one,” she truthfully answered.  
His smile fell, “I’m sorry what?”  
Tina was exasperated, “I don’t think we’ll be going out anymore,”  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Well, on our first date you talked about yourself the entire time, second date you kept asking me questions about yourself, and our most recent date you insulted Thunderbird.” she answered. She turned away from him and gestured him to leave her cubicle. 

Tina apparated back to London. Apparating overseas made her nauseous. Most wizards and witches didn’t do it because it was dangerous. Tina needed the quickest way to get back to London. It was dinnertime and Jacob had just cooked something delicious up. Jacob greeted her and gave her a plate. She didn’t want to eat though. She wanted to sleep but Jacob had insisted that she have something to eat. After eating she changed into her pajamas. She headed to Newt’s room. She had to confess something to him. She knocked twice.  
“Come in,” he said. Tina opened the door. Newt was tucking in Pickett for the night. Newt smiled at her. “hello Tina,” he patted on the bed for her to sit. She took a seat.  
“I have to tell you something,” she said. She had wanted to say it to him when he left New York.  
Newt nodded his head, she kept going. “I was dating someone when you were gone. I did it because I wanted to keep my feelings for you locked up after seeing that stupid article saying you were engaged,” God, why did this come out like they were ever dating and she was cheating on him? “I broke things off with him today because I had finally let those feelings out. Newt, I love you.” she said. “I know it sounds a little crazy, we’ve only known each other for a couple of months but-”  
He cut her off with a kiss. He broke away and she pulled back reluctantly. “Me too.”


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On our last chapter, we explore the memories of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tried one of the most powerful spells he knows, and the charm still wouldn’t break. Why, why was he so stupid to make a blood oath with Grindelwald. He knew that he was evil, he was just blinded by his love for him. There was one spell, a dark one, that could be capable of destroying the charm. But Dumbledore wouldn’t dare do it. But he was desperate. He knew of a secluded area, surrounded by grass. Grindelwald had taught him it. Fiendfyre. It was dark and dangerous. If he couldn’t control it he could hurt many people and possible himself too. But he had to at least try. Dumbledore needed a refresher. He unlocked his bottom drawer.  
“Accio!” he called. The vial with the specific memory he needed came to his hand. He opened his cabinet. There was his new pensieve he had gotten as a gift. He poured in the memory and went into his mind.

“Gellert, don’t practice it in the woods, you’ll set the entire village on fire!” Dumbledore warned.  
“Trust me Albus, I know what I’m doing,” Gellert responded. He and Albus walked to the woods nearby Godric’s Hollow to practice the spell. It wasn’t too close to the village so no one would be able to see the fire. He raised his wand and yellow flames sprouted from his wand. Albus watched, amazed as the fire turned into a dragon. Gellert was concentrated, his eyes were closed and he waved his wand as if he was a musical conductor. He had made the dragon disappear and the trees were left with flames on them.  
“Wow! Gellert, can you teach me that?” Albus had asked.  
Gellert chuckled, “If you want me to, you must be invested in our cause, join me and we’ll rule over the muggles,”  
The young Albus looked at him in awe, Don’t do it, don’t do it. The current Dumbledore thought.  
“Yes, I’ll join you, we’ll rule over them, for the greater good.”

“You’ve done it! Albus you’ve done it!” Gellert jubilantly exclaimed. Albus had successfully performed the imperius curse at the expense of a poor rabbit looking for something to eat. He had made the rabbit do flips and jump into a nearby stream.  
Albus smiled back at him, “Thank you Gellert,” he thanked, Gellert gave him a quick kiss.  
“Now, you will learn the-”  
“Can you teach me fiendfyre?” Albus asked.  
Gellert frowned, “Don’t you want to learn the killing curse first?”  
“No, ever since you casted it when we first met I’ve always wanted to learn it. I’ve tried to read up on fiendfyre but no book tells you how to do it.” Albus responded.  
“That is because fiendfyre is illegal, if you can’t control it you can kill people, or yourself,” Gellert answered.  
“Then how did you learn it?” Albus asked curiously.  
Gellert smirked, “Durmstrang taught it to us,”  
Albus’s eyes widened, “They taught you dark magic?!”  
“Yes, I can teach you once you master the killing curse.” he said.  
Soon Albus mastered the killing curse. Gellert then taught him fiendfyre. Albus at first couldn’t even get smoke out of his wand, but in time, he was able to master it just as Gellert had.

He hadn’t done it in years, after going back into his memory he know remembered how to cast fiendfyre. Dumbledore apparated to the field. He concentrated on a phoenix emerging from his wand, the phoenix would grow into yellow flames. The bird sprouted from his wand. He moved his wand to control the bird and it obeyed him. The darkness was getting to him, he pointed his wand to the charm on the ground and was engulfed in the yellow flames. Once extinguishing the fire, Dumbledore had looked to see if it worked. There was no more charm, only a pile of ash lay in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! I hope you feel entertained, I do plan on writing more fanfictions on Fantastic Beasts.


End file.
